MIDNIGHT LULLABY
by Eru
Summary: [LEMON]...Vapor...Celos...tentación...dudas...¿Autosabotaje?...[Ron & Hermione]2da parte!...CAP 6 UP!
1. miedo

_Advertencia... esta historia contiene contenido para personas con criterio formado... si no eres una de ellas... mejor abstente de leerla... :)!; __Este capitulo ha sido editado para mejorar asi el entendimiento del lector:P (espero que haya dado resultado...)_

…Lo beso con miedo, con furia, con olvido, se aferró a sus labios como si fuese lo único que pudiese retenerla a este mundo…

Su corazón latía con fuerza, tenia tanto miedo, pero a la vez sentía una exquisita seguridad al sentir el calor de su roce… después de tantos años, de tantos peligros, pronto enfrentarían el mayor de ellos; todo era demasiado incierto en ese momento, debían emprender un viaje del cual sabían no habría retorno.

Era un beso profundo, con una mezcla extraña de sentimientos, estaban llenos de la necesidad de gritarse cuanto se amaban, que lo habían hecho por años, había tanto por decir…y sin embargo las palabras sobraban, simplemente ya no eran suficientes, el proferirlas seria limitar todo aquello que sentían.

Se separaron apenas unos centímetros, sin embargo, sus frentes permanecían en contacto, al tiempo en que cada uno intentaba capturar los labios del otro… era un juego cruel, en el que ambos intentaban prolongar su exquisita agonía. La única verdad de la cual eran dueños en este momento, era la inmensa necesidad de sentirse así, embriagados de sentimiento, sin prejuicios, ni preámbulos, ni códigos extraños; esto era así... simple, infinitamente puro, casi rayando en lo primitivo, y a pesar de su precariedad, era lo mas maravilloso que habían vivido nunca, pues era deliciosamente real, lleno de la mas pura esencia; almas entremezclándose en una, que a pesar de ser dos, eran mucho mas que dos…

Su agonía no se prolongó por mucho, pues sus labios no tardaron mucho en encontrarse y reclamarse el uno a otro; y es que ninguno estaba dispuesto a perder más segundos de lo que por milagro les pertenecía.

Con contenida vehemencia, Ron emprendió su labor peregrina, con absoluta desesperación y agónica calma comenzó a besar su cuello, encantando, tentando, provocando en cada roce, en cada respiro, pero mientras mas intentaba controlarse, sus sentidos embriagados de la esencia de su amada reclamaban a los últimos destellos de conciencia mucho más… pronto todo rastro de cordura abandono su mente.

Con una incontrolable necesidad besó el cuello de la mujer que sin proponérselo se había convertido en su redención, la besó con ansias, desde la clavícula hasta el delicado refugio que le otorgaba el lóbulo de su oreja, reparando en cada detalle: la sensación de la delicada piel de su cuello, el exquisito aroma que emanaba de su cuerpo; Hermione se estremeció ante lo nuevo de esta húmeda caricia, gimiendo ante el oído de su amado; lo cual en vez devolverle el juicio, lo sumió aun más en la locura del éxtasis.

Ron con renovadas ansías de conquista; arremetió con extraordinaria dulzura contra la oreja de Hermione, lamiendo, mordisqueando, gimiendo, intentando expresarle de forma tangible todo el amor y la desesperación que se agolpaban en su alma. Mientras jugaba con su oreja, poco a poco deslizo sus manos bajo la blusa de Hermione, maravillándose ante la suavidad de su piel; las movió despacio, pero con firmeza, como si de esta forma pudiese impedir que ella alguna vez pudiese escapársele; las subió con calma, moldeando en su mente cada una de sus curvas, primero sus caderas, luego su espalda, para luego volver a subir por su vientre, hasta que finalmente sus manos se encontraron contra la suavidad de su brassiere. Besándola aun más profundo que antes, aplicó cierta presión instintiva ante ellos; a lo cual Hermione respondió con un repentino gemido. Lo sorpresivo de esta respuesta devolvió una cuota de cordura a la mente de Ron, como si de un instante para otro, hubiese caído de la más confortante nube sin tener "paracaídas", haciéndole percibir lo descortés que había sido. Se separó de pronto, sacando abruptamente sus manos del cuerpo de Hermione, como si hubiese estado a punto de profanar lo más valioso y puro que era capaz de contenerse en el mundo. La miró apesadumbrado, pero lleno de un deseo tan grande, que lograba nublar el azul de sus ojos; la miró por algunos segundos, encantándose con su belleza: su cabello más alborotado que de costumbre, sus mejillas enrojecidas producto al calor del encuentro, su blusa con solo 2 tenaces botones abrochados (debido al implacable deseo de Ron), aquel incitante brassiere aun escondiendo sus blanquecinos pechos, que se movían al unísono de su agitada respiración…estaba simplemente embobado; con un extremo esfuerzo se obligó a volver a la realidad…

-y..yo… lo…s…sient… pero le fue imposible terminar la frase. Solo un dedo de Hermione bastó para impedirle decir todo lo que pensó que debía decir.

-shh, no digas nada, le susurró Hermione al oído, con tanta dulzura que Ron sintió que su alma jamás olvidaría tales palabras.

Hermione comenzó a disminuir el espacio entre ellos, hasta que faltase solo un milímetro para fundirse como 2 gotas de agua, lo miró con ternura, su pelo rojo y desordenado, sus ojos, poseedores del mas hipnotizante hechizo, sus labios absolutamente acogedores, los cuales, se sentían tan absolutamente suyos, que se asombró de la fortaleza y estupidez que tuvo para estar alejada tanto tiempo de ellos. Con un dedo peregrino, comenzó a dibujar cada uno de sus contornos, bajando por su nariz, rodeando sus labios, hasta descansarlo en su mentón…; Ron se mantenía en el más absoluto silencio, se sentía cohibido ante la mirada de Hermione, pues ella así sin más, había desnudado su alma.

Hermione se acercó lentamente, sin despegar ni un instante la mirada de sus infinitos ojos, al tiempo que era hipnotizada por el exquisito calor que emanaba de sus labios. Despacio fue cerrando los ojos; besándolo con absoluta calma, cuidando cada detalle, rozándolo en un principio, mordiéndolo dulcemente luego y terminando en una especie de profundo ritual. Se separó apenas unos milímetros, aun sintiendo el sabor de sus labios…

-Te amo, Le dijo sin medir siquiera el asombroso poder que encerraban sus palabras.

Ron sintió que su alma explotaría de tanta dicha, era una sensación indescriptible, quiso responderle, decirle que el también la amaba y que la amaría por siempre, pero le fue imposible, pues esta vez, Hermione, le besaba con tal necesidad, apretando cada vez mas su cuerpo contra el suyo, que fue obligado a sentarse en la cama, cediendo ante ella. Hermione se mantuvo de pie, mientras se separaba lentamente de su boca, aun con los ojos cerrados. Al abrirlos, vio complacida los ojos de Ron que clamaban por tenerla de nuevo en sus labios. Ron observó embelesado como Hermione de pronto se sentaba sobre sus piernas atrapando su cadera con las rodillas.

Siendo incapaz de articular palabra alguna, debido al embelesamiento que le había producido tal acción, solo reaccionó a rodearle la cintura con las manos.

-Te amo, repitió Hermione; mientras se deleitaba jugando con la oreja de Ron.

Le encantaba sentir como se estremecía bajo su cuerpo con tan solo una pequeña acción, el como se aferraba a su espalda cada vez que lamía su cuello, el como se comía las ganas de acariciar sus muslos y sobretodo la infructuosa forma en la que intentaba ahogar sus gemidos cada vez que Hermione acercaba mas sus caderas a él.

–OH…, Hermione, susurraba Ron, entre suplica y alabanza, con la voz Ronca y entre cortada cada vez que esta arremetía contra su cuello; pero Hermione estaba demasiado extasiada en su tarea de conquistadora, como para hacer caso a sus palabras.

Acercó instintivamente aun más su cadera a la de Ron, para poder así, ahondar aun más su beso, a lo que este respondió con un incontenible gemido, separándola levemente de su cuerpo.

-Ron? Preguntó Hermione con un honesto gesto de preocupación en sus ojos…

-lo siento, dijo Ron, pero si seguimos… no podré seguir controlándome. Dijo esto casi temblando debido al recuerdo de su último roce.

Hermione lo miró pensativa por algunos instantes y aun con la respiración entrecortada, tomó lentamente sus manos, analizando lo que haría… y guiando una de ellas, la puso sobre su pecho izquierdo, mientras que la otra la puso sobre el torso de Ron…

-¿puedes sentirlo, preguntó, casi en un imperceptible arrullo… -¿nuestros corazones latiendo agitados al unísono?.

-… yo…, continuó, durante toda mi vida, siempre he hecho lo correcto … pero…ahora, justo en este instante, quiero hacer lo que deseo por sobre lo que este bien o mal…yo no sé cuanto tiempo nos quede antes de la batalla con Voldemort (tembló al nombrarlo, pues las últimas muertes acontecidas se agolparon de lleno en su mente); -armándose de valor continuó- , pero de lo que si estoy segura, es de lo que estoy sintiendo ahora, lo que he sentido por años, y eso es… que te amo… yo…no quisiera obligarte a nada, pero por favor, dame la oportunidad de amarte… de sentirte… aunque sea la primera y la última vez… yo… he perdido mucho tiempo contigo, y no estoy dispuesta a continuar haciéndolo…yo…te amo… dijo esto con lagrimas en los ojos.

Ron se acercó aun más a ella y la besó, a la vez que asía su espalda y su rostro, mientras se recostaba en la cama atrayéndola hacia sí. Despacio giro sobre ella dejándola atrapada entre su cuerpo y la cama.

-Yo también te amo...dijo Ron susurrándole al oído… no permitiré que nada malo te pase… No tienes idea como muero cada instante que no te tengo, pero no quisiera que hicieses esto empujada por las circunstancias, sino porque en realidad me necesitas tanto como yo a ti… yo te esperaría mil y una vidas… no es necesario que hagas esto si no quier… pero sus palabras fueron aplacadas por los labios de Hermione, confirmándole en su beso que lo deseaba mas que a su próxima respiración, pronto ambos perdieron por completo lo que quedaba de conciencia… solo había calor, y humedad, y esa incontenible emoción desbordándose de sus almas.

Ron rompió el beso, y mirándola directamente a los ojos, sonriéndole, comenzó a besar su cuello, su clavícula, la parte superior de su torso… con sumo cuidado, pero a la vez con impaciencia, desabrochó los últimos 2 botones de la blusa de Hermione que aun lograban oponer resistencia, permitiéndole deshacerse de una vez de la tan molesta prenda; Esto le dio acceso a continuar con su camino, besando el resto de su torso semi-desnudo, continuando con su abdomen, luego su vientre, al tiempo que las caderas de Hermione se movían involuntariamente, como dándole la bienvenida. Con ambas manos, lleno de una insufrible impaciencia, Ron le desabotonó los jeans, bajándolos con absoluta pleitesía hasta lograr finalmente deshacerse de ellos… Hermione se sintió avergonzada, más que por su casi desnudez, por la forma en que Ron la glorificaba con la mirada; Sin embargo, luchó contra el impulso de cubrirse…

…Su blanca piel, sus curvas precisas, todo en ella, era una invitación demasiado poderosa para Ron, que comenzó a acariciar sus muslos mientras besaba su ombligo.

Continuó subiendo, hasta llegar nuevamente a esos pechos que le arrebataban lo que le quedaba de vida; se detuvo un momento, no seguro de continuar…la miró ansioso a los ojos, a lo cual esta simplemente asintió… con sutileza Ron comenzó a abrir el brassiere de Hermione, al tiempo en que tragaba saliva, expectante debido a la maravilla que pronto descubriría… después de un momento (no sin un leve forcejeo con el broche), logró descubrir su tan preciado tesoro… al verlos, quedó atónito ante tanta belleza, su piel blanca se movía al ritmo cada profunda respiración, su pezones rosados y erguidos debido a los anteriores besos y caricias, lo tentaban en cada oscilación.

Tragando saliva ruidosamente, Ron acercó sus manos, sintiendo la suavidad y redondez de sus pechos, mientras apretaba con cuidado sus pezones…Hermione vibraba ante cada caricia, hasta que Ron, embriagado de deseo, comenzó a besarlos desde la periferia hasta el centro, lamiendo el pezón, apretándolo contra su lengua, causando que Hermione arqueara su espalda mientras de sus labios escapaba una desesperada suplica.

-Oh dios…Ron; sollozó Hermione; mientras enredaba una de sus manos en su cabeza, entrelazando sus dedos con su rojo cabello; inconcientemente aplicando mas presión, guiando, acercando, demandando según su conveniencia, mientras que con la otra se asía fuertemente del cobertor de la cama, intentando apaciguar inútilmente un poco la agitación que estaba sintiendo en su interior. Ron ensimismado con su nuevo hallazgo, comenzó a succionar y a morder suavemente sus pezones, pero pronto esto no fue suficiente; abandonando su nueva diversión, bajo hacia sus muslos, besando el borde interno de ellos, al tiempo que con sus manos acariciaba la porción dorsal de estos y sus glúteos.

-Ron, por favor, suplicó Hermione.

Estaba completamente fuera de si, su respiración era agitada y sus caderas se movían involuntariamente, Ron accediendo a su suplica volvió a jugar con sus pechos de miel, pero esta vez, mientras lamía sin piedad, bajo su mano hasta la entre pierna de su amada, primero rozando por fuera, con suavidad, a lo que Hermione volvió a gemir.

-Ron…, sollozaba mientras se asía a su pelo, por lo que Ron, con incontenible deseo resbalo sus dedos trémulos bajo su ropa interior, deslizándolos con cuidado, lentamente, abriéndose paso de forma minuciosa, para luego volver a salir; comprobando la asombrosa suavidad con la cual sus dedos se deslizaban en su interior, estremeciéndose ante la exquisitez de la humedad palpitante que Hermione concedía a la piel de su mano.

Hermione se arqueaba en cada entrada, mientras Ron seguía llevándola cada vez mas hacia el limite. Con prolija suavidad, Ron ingreso uno más de sus dedos, deslizando ambos con cuidado, pero con firmeza; deleitándose al ver como la cadera de su amada se alzaba rítmicamente con cada nueva embestida de su mano.

Ron estaba completamente embelesado con el espectáculo que estaba entregándole Hermione, era sin lugar a dudas lo mas hermoso y poético que había vivido nunca…ahí estaba la mujer que mas amaba en el mundo brindándole cuerpo y alma…era el regalo mas preciado que alguna vez hubiese llegado a soñar… poco le importaba en este momento la dolorosa presión que estaba sintiendo el mismo en su entrepierna, pues en este instante estaba siendo participe del mas armónico sentimiento existente en el universo…

…Hermione gemía con incontenible ímpetu, al tiempo en que Ron continuaba con su exquisita tortura, explorando cada rincón con sus dedos trémulos…

-Ron…, sollozó Hermione sintiéndose absolutamente al borde de la locura.

-Ron, espera…jadeo, y con una increíble fuerza de voluntad puso su mano sobre la suya impidiéndole continuar…

Ron la miro asustado y confundido, pues acababa de ser devuelto demasiado pronto a la realidad.

-Hermione?; murmuró Ron, con preocupación en su voz… -¿Te lastimé? Preguntó con absoluto abatimiento…Yo…Yo… no quise… yo… lo siento… a Hermione le tomó unos segundos más bajar de la nube a la que Ron la había transportado…

- no…no es eso, musitó… al tiempo en que acomodaba la única prenda de vestir que aun quedaba en su cuerpo…Ron estaba hincado a su lado en la cama, mirándola confundido y un poco angustiado…

Hermione se incorporó lentamente, quedando también hincada sobre la cama justo en frente de él… llevó una de sus manos a su cuello, mientras que con la otra acariciaba con ternura el enmarañado pelo de su nuca.

-no es eso, susurro a su oído llena de deseo… lo que has hecho… ha sido… (Demorándose un poco en elegir las palabras que fuesen capaces definirlo),…"simplemente sublime" (ruborizándose al terminar la frase)….Es tan solo que… yo… también deseo expresarte lo que estoy sintiendo, aquí, oprimiéndome el alma… Ron al oír sus palabras logró tranquilizarse, lo cual se vio reflejado en una inocente cuota de alivio en sus ojos… Hermione al notarlo, lo beso nuevamente, levantando al mismo ritmo de su beso, la polera que llevaba Ron.

-¿estas segura?… preguntó Ron con voz temblorosa…

-Shh, respondió esta, al tiempo que terminaba de quitarle la porción superior de su ropa y mientras mordía su labio inferior, para disimular el deleite que le producía el torso de Ron absolutamente a su disposición… lamiendo instintivamente sus labios, le puso ambas manos en el pecho, maravillándose de lo abrasador de su piel… lo besó nuevamente, mientras iba recorriendo su cuerpo con las manos, haciendo suyo cada rincón que estas acariciasen …era simplemente perfecto… una vez que todo el torso y la espalda de Ron pertenecían completamente a sus manos, llego el turno de sus labios…con incontenible frenesí, cedieron ante la tentación que su piel demandaba… comenzaron reclamando su cuello, siguiendo con sus hombros para luego adentrarse en su anhelado pecho… Hermione no podía describir la extraña sensación que el torso de Ron le provocaba…

Ron estaba cada vez mas excitado… su corazón latía con tal furia que sentía que en cualquier momento estallaría dentro de su tórax ...estaba en el mas confortante paraíso… cada caricia, cada beso… todo lo transportaba a un lugar tan delicioso que le sería imposible regresar…

-Ooh Hermione, sollozó con desesperación al sentir la mano de esta sobre el broche de su pantalón…

-¿que sucede, preguntó esta, con tanta inocencia; que impresionaba lo absolutamente discrepantes que eran estas palabras, en relación a la sonrisa que guardaban sus labios y el deseo contenido en sus ojos…

-nada, respondió Ron, sonriendo en su interior, es tan solo que…

–OH DIOS! Ron no pudo ahogar la alabanza que se escapaba de sus labios al sentir la presión que estaban ejerciendo las manos de Hermione al bajar con sumo cuidado el cierre de su pantalón… Ron se sintió por decir lo menos, aliviado cuando esta comenzó a bajar con cuidado sus ropas, por fin se había quitado la dolorosa presión que le ejercían los pantalones sobre la entrepierna, se recostó en la cama ayudando a que Hermione lo despojarse por completo de estos.

Hermione aun hincada sobre la cama, observo su cuerpo desnudo… sus pies, sus absolutamente bien conformadas piernas y… DIOS! Hermione se impresiono ante el tamaño del bulto que aun se escondía bajo los boxers… y es que nunca pensó que fuera algo de tal magnitud…

Ron al notar su reacción se sonrojó violentamente… _pensará que soy un depravado por tener tal erección… que solo pienso en el sexo… que soy un pervertido…_, Pero Hermione un poco mas calmada de su primera impresión, lo saco abruptamente de tales pensamientos al disponerse con cuidado sobre el y al besarlo con tal necesidad, que Ron perdió la conciencia nuevamente en solo un par de segundos…

Ron estaba completamente perdido en lo asombrosamente bien que se sentían los pechos de Hermione al friccionarse contra su torso desnudo, tan suaves, tan tersos… Acarició su espalda con firmeza, mientras ejercía presión con su abrazo, trayendo el cuerpo de Hermione más hacia si, besando su cuello y su oreja al tiempo que flexionaba su pierna izquierda, presionando su muslo contra la entrepierna de Hermione, alzándola para besarla mas profundo ahora en los labios… embriagándola de tanto calor…de tanta pasión…

- Ron! Hermione clamaba suplicante no sabiendo si esto significaba que su amado detuviese su tortura o simplemente la prolongara hasta el infinito… de pronto esta rompió abruptamente el beso… mirando a Ron fijamente a los ojos…

-Ron?...preguntó hermione

-si, respondió este embelesado…

-puedo…mmm… tocarte, continuó esta, bajando la mirada completamente ruborizada…

Ron percatándose demasiado tarde de lo que había querido decir, respondió sorprendido …-A..A…AHÍ?... Hermione mordiendo su labio inferior solo asintió, como si fuese una niña pequeña pidiendo permiso para hacer una travesura…

-Si…si… t..tu…quieres… respondió este demasiado ruborizado como para formular una oración completa…

Con cuidado, Ron volvió a extender su pierna izquierda sobre la cama, al tiempo en que Hermione se apoyaba sobre su torso para levantarse quedando sentada sobre sus muslos…. Ron cerro los ojos al sentir el roce de Hermione sobre la ahora demasiado apretada tela de sus boxers… tragando saliva, Hermione los bajó con cuidado… viendo complacida como se extendía en total magnitud todo el deseo que estaba sintiendo Ron por ella en ese momento… una vez que lo hubo desnudado por completo, Hermione volvió a su tarea original… con cuidado lo tomo con una de sus manos, a lo que Ron respondió con un estruendoso gemido…

-¿te duele? Preguntó esta, pero Ron demasiado excitado para formular palabra alguna, solo negó con la cabeza…

Hermione con cuidado volvió a acariciar su erección, asombrándose por lo cálido y palpitante de esta, además de la suavidad que se sentía contra la piel de sus manos… con cuidado comenzó a mover su mano desde la punta hacia la base, al tiempo que con la otra le acariciaba los muslos y la parte baja del abdomen… Ron pensó que moriría de tanto placer…se estremecía completamente cada vez que Hermione movía sus manos….intentaba infructuosamente controlar sus gemidos… pues Harry podría despertarse y oírlos desde la otra habitación... Ron se sentía casi al límite…

-Hermione…espera por favor… jadeó Ron sentándose en la cama.

Hermione lo miró sorprendida, pero pronto comprendió a que se refería…estaba nerviosa, pero advirtió que Ron no soportaría por mucho tiempo tanto placer… Ron tomo una de sus manos y la acercó lentamente hacia él instándola a recostarse nuevamente a su lado… una vez en la cama giro con cuidado quedando nuevamente sobre ella…

-¿estas segura, preguntó (temeroso de su respuesta pues no había nada más en el mundo que su alma deseara tanto como ahora).

-Si, respondió esta con seguridad pero aun con un poco de nerviosismo.

Ron la acaricio nuevamente… besó su frente, su cuello para volver a ser acogido por sus pechos, Hermione volvió a su estado original de irracionalidad quedando solo sus sentidos como monarcas de sus acciones. Ron con cuidado se hincó a su lado retirando con cuidado sus bragas… quedando nuevamente embelesado, por la poesía que su cuerpo desnudo, cubierto solo por la magnánima luz que la luna le otorgaba a sus ojos…

-Dios Hermione!…eres preciosa, dijo con completa admiración… y diciendo esto prosiguió con su dulce ataque…

Despacio beso sus muslos mientras volvía a introducir sus dedos con calma, comprobando nuevamente la húmeda suavidad que su amada propiciaba a sus dedos… continuó, ahora moviendo sus dedos en círculos, asegurándose que Hermione esta vez no pudiese volver fácilmente del paraíso al cual la estaba llevando. Hermione estaba casi en el limite, sus piernas se habían entreabierto instintivamente para recibir a su amado, sus caderas se alzaban rítmica e inconcientemente hacia los dedos de su verdugo, apenas y podía ahogar los gemidos que se agolpaban en su boca…

Ron sintiendo una pequeña contracción contra sus dedos, decidió abandonar su deliciosa tortura. Arqueándose sobre Hermione, volvió a besar sus senos de vid y miel que le aguardaban expectantes… luego besó su boca, ahora con imperiosa necesidad, introduciendo su lengua con rítmica profundidad, una y otra vez, haciendo que Hermione se ruborizara aun mas de lo que ya estaba, al comprender el significado de este beso…

-Te amo Hermione… le dijo mirándola a los ojos.

Luego de decir esta verdad que le estaba quemando el cuerpo, Ron tomo su miembro y con una mano se ayudo para posicionarlo en el lugar correcto…al tiempo en que Hermione entrelazaba sus piernas por sobre las caderas de Ron…

Este con sumo cuidado, comenzó a ingresar en su amada, absolutamente encantado por la humedad y textura que su nuevo protector le otorgaba…con los ojos cerrados continuo ejerciendo presión completamente ensimismado ante el deleite que estaba sintiendo… pero un sollozo de Hermione lo devolvió a la realidad… es cierto que estaba completamente humectada y que incluso con sus dedos la había preparado para recibirlo, pero Hermione era virgen al igual que él, por lo tanto, esto a pesar de todos sus intentos por aminorarlo, seria doloroso para ella…

Besando su boca sutilmente…comenzó a retirarse…pero Hermione lo detuvo…

-no, por favor; le susurró… estoy bien… es normal que duela… pasará pronto… dijo, forzando una sonrisa… por favor no me dejes en este momento…te necesito…

Ron le sonrió tiernamente mientras la miraba a los ojos, besándola luego con compasión… gracias le dijo mientras volvía a ejercer presión contra su entrada… Hermione arañó despacio la espalda de Ron mientras algunas abnegadas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

-AaH… Hermione gimió con dolor mientras se abrazaba fuertemente a la espalda de su amado...

Pero pronto Ron alcanzo su tan preciado destino… se quedo inmóvil dándole tiempo a que esta se acostumbrara un poco a su intrusión… la miro directamente a los ojos viendo todo el dolor que había soportado por él, en los últimos segundos, pero también observó una extraña dicha oculta en sus castaños ojos… Hermione poco a poco fue acostumbrándose a esta nueva sensación;…cuando el dolor dejo de ser tan pulsátil movió inconcientemente su cadera, indicándole a Ron de esta forma que el también podía hacerlo… Ron, ajeno a toda razón comenzó a deslizarse lentamente, gimiendo suavemente producto de la delicia de esta fusión, en la que sus cuerpos, sus mentes y sus almas habían pasado a ser una sola…

por primera vez en su vida lo invadió el sentimiento de estar completo, de que ya no le faltaría nada en la vida pues ya había encontrado su otra mitad, aquella que lo complementaba haciéndolo sentir extrañamente fuerte y poderoso…

Hermione se aferraba a su espalda en cada nueva embestida, el dolor era cada vez mas imperceptible… con cada nuevo roce, este era transmutado en el mayor de los placeres que hubiese sentido… poco a poco sintieron la necesidad de aumentar el ritmo, como la desesperación de una carrera por alcanzar aquello que toda tu vida deseaste, pronto sus cuerpos se estremecieron casi al unísono, primero Hermione y luego el de Ron, tensándose fuertemente, extasiándose del mas delicioso sentimiento de muerte y resurrección que le haya sido otorgado al ser humano, cayendo luego, completamente rendidos sobre la acogedora y cómplice cama… aun con Ron dentro, ninguno de los 2 habló por algunos minutos, habían vivido algo demasiado maravilloso como para ser expresado con palabras…así que permitieron que el silencio lo dijese todo… mientras era solo perturbado por sus corazones y sus respiraciones…

-Ron entre medio dormido y medio despierto, fue el primero en quebrar el silencio…saliendo con cuidado de Hermione le dijo:

-te amo, mientras besaba su frente, -te amo repitió, besando cada uno de sus ojos cerrados…te amo, te amo repetía al tiempo que besaba dulcemente sus labios…vencido por el cansancio se deposito a un lado de su amada y cogiéndola por la cintura se durmió… -Yo también te amo Ronald Weasly, dijo Hermione girándose sobre si misma, besando su frente, sus ojos y cálidamente sus labios… a lo que Ron con el poco de lucidez que le quedaba sonrió agradecido, al tiempo en que se quedaba profundamente dormido lleno de una paz que no sentiría de nuevo en mucho, mucho tiempo…

_Suegerencias...comentarios y/o criticas... :)! --- deje su review!_


	2. despertar

No sin un poco de esfuerzo logró finalmente abrir los ojos… el inmenso calor que la rodeaba la seducía a quedarse ahí…inmóvil, impasible, mientras disfrutaba de la más confortante sensación. Era extraño, de algún modo su cuerpo se sentía diferente, más fuerte, más seguro, aunque extrañamente adolorido también. Cuando estaba a punto de preguntarse el porque de todo esto, un hálito en su oído la hizo comprender; ahí estaba él, a su lado, dormido, tibio, absolutamente perfecto. Desde lo mas profundo de su alma nació una Sonrisa, agradeciendo de cierta forma que la vida, le permitiese vivir todo esto… se giro sobre si misma quedando cara a cara con aquel ser, capaz de despertarle la mas inmensa gama de sensaciones y actitudes (tanto buenas, como malas); y es que le resultaba increíble, como siempre encontraba la forma de llevarla al limite… haciendo de cada encuentro un incontenible vendaval de emociones…

…lo miró por largos minutos… su ojos cerrados, su pelo desordenado y su labios deliciosamente entre abiertos… era fantástico tenerlo así tan cerca, tan tangible, tan deliciosamente real… dulce, pasivo, increíblemente indefenso… acarició su cabello acomodándolo con delicadeza para ver mejor su rostro, Dios, cuanto lo amaba, jamás pensó que pudiese sentirse tan llena de alguien… sintió tanta paz y alegría de haberlo encontrado, que al mismo tiempo, la sola idea de perderlo la aterrorizaba, logrando ahogarla en lo mas profundo de sus miedos.

Si bien, esto era perfecto… no era eterno y ella lo sabía muy bien… eran tiempos difíciles… estaban en medio de una peligrosa tarea en la que solo había dolor, desesperación y sobre todo muerte; todo había sido maravilloso…sin embargo era hora de regresar a la realidad…pues lamentablemente esto no podía ser más que un efímero sueño dentro del mas implacable infierno… en donde lo peor aun estaba por venir… debían destruir los horcruxces…para recién enfrentar el mayor peligro de sus vidas…nadie podía asegurar si volverían… pero, valía la pena intentarlo, pues de que sirve la vida, si no se puede proteger aquellos a quienes se ama!... cerró los ojos con fuerza, ante lo inevitable de su destino… girándose nuevamente, dándole la espalda a quien era su mayor luz dentro de tantas tinieblas, avergonzándose por completo de su debilidad…

…Debía ser fuerte, no podía permitirse el preocupar a los demás, sin embargo el miedo invadía su alma de tan solo pensar que algo podría pasarle a sus amigos, haciéndola temblar… en muchos libros exponían a la muerte como algo casi poético…mas cuan distantes estaban de la realidad… en los últimos 6 años había sido capaz de verla de cerca, comprobando de la forma mas horrible, lo dolorosa y egoísta que podía llegar a ser, arrebatándote aquello que mas amabas sin siquiera darte la oportunidad de decir adiós...

…se envolvió de forma precaria con la sabana intentando incorporarse… quizás un baño la ayudaría a tranquilizarse y a recobrar el valor que sentía perdido… y es que cuanto más posees… más miedo sientes de perderlo… y es que ahora era poseedora del mayor tesoro contenido en el mundo… sonrió para si misma, recordando el maravilloso pacto que había vivido hace apenas algunas horas, lentamente el angustiante temor que había sentido segundos antes, fue transmutado por la dicha de amar verdaderamente a alguien… que tonta había sido… si era precisamente aquello que más temía perder lo que le daba las fuerzas y el valor que necesitaba para afrontar el futuro…

Con delicadeza intento salir de la cama… sin embargo algo le impidió levantarse, 2 brazos se rodearon fuertemente a su cintura, obligándola a quedarse. Pensando que ron aun estaba dormido, intento nuevamente levantarse, esta vez con mas fuerza, sin embargo los brazos del chico no aminoraron la presión de su abrazo, sino todo lo contrario, atrayéndola esta vez mas hacia si, acoplándola de forma casi perfecta a su cuerpo… Hermione un poco confundida, intento moverse nuevamente, a lo que el chico solo respondió apretando mas su abrazo, acortando cualquier espacio existente entre ellos…

- ¬¬ _ron?..._preguntó hermione, a lo que este respondió acomodando su cabeza en el cuello de esta, haciéndole cosquillas con su respiración… _-ron? _Insistió hermionepero este solovolvió a acercarla más a su cuerpo… -ROON! Espetó Hermione, sonriendo divertida ante el comportamiento infantil del chico… _- vamos, suéltame, debo ir al baño…además es de madrugada, Harry podría darse cuenta de tu ausencia_.

Pero ron no desistió su abrazo… -_mmm…no!_ Dijo con voz adormilada, y completamente inmadura, -_no quiero, quédate aquí… conmigo -_ _pero ron_… continuó esta, intentando hacerlo entrar en razón… Mas el chico no estaba dispuesto a que este sueño acabase tan pronto… _-mmm…nooo_… dijo melosamente en su cuello… _vamos… solo un ratito_… _es de madrugada aun… tu lo has dicho…_ _aun nos quedan algunas horas antes de que amanezca… vamos di que si_… decía este con los ojos cerrados al oído de su amada… _-ron…,_ dijo esta mientras sonreía ante la inmadura conducta que de alguna extraña forma le encantaba_…-no, podemos, es hora de…_ pero no pudo continuar, pues ron ahora besaba con delicadeza su cuello, poniendo a prueba todo su poder de convencimiento_…-ron…?; _intento razonar hermione, mas este, ante la insistencia de su amada, solo prosiguió con besos mas profundos, haciéndola perder cada vez mas la razón_….-mmm…r…o…n?; _era demasiado tarde, el chico había ganado esta vez, y es que bajo estas circunstancias, el perder parecía una opción absolutamente deliciosa… así que se dejo vencer, tentar…amar… el tenia razón después de todo, no había razón para que esto acabase tan pronto… aun quedaban algunas hrs. Las cuales, probablemente no volverían a repetirse nunca, así que bien valía la pena el ceder por ahora… dándose absolutamente por vencida se giro nuevamente para estar cara a cara con su vencedor… _-es increíble el como me puedes, sabes?..._dijo con ternura mientras besaba delicadamente sus labios_…- no mas de lo que tu me puedes _dijo el, abriendo sus ojos, invitándola a perderse en océanos de ternura… _-en fin,_ continuó con picara mirada, _no puedes evitarlo! Porque simplemente me amaaas… _y mientras decía esto, plantaba otro dulce beso en la boca de su amada. _-Así?_, ¬¬ dijo esta; _-Y como estas tan seguro de que te aaaamo eh!... –porque…tu lo dijiste…hace algunas horas atrás, recuerdas?..._ contesto este insinuante, haciéndola sonrojar… -_así, pruébalo_, lo desafió aguantando una sonrisa… _-no necesito probártelo_, respondió este absolutamente confiado… -_toda tu esencia lo grita, tu cuerpo, tu alma, y por que no tu sombra también_, _aunque no me lo digas expresamente…me bastan tus ojos al mirarte, o tus labios cuando los rozo con los míos, en fin, la forma en que te estremeces cuando te rozo…_

_-y como puedes estar seguro de todas esas cosas, Eh? _dijo esta con una sonrisa picara en los labios…-_simplemente… porque puedo sentirte en cada una de ellas…_ y diciendo esto, la besó… lentamente pero con firmeza, cada vez mas profundo, haciéndola estremecer… _-ves? Te lo dije_. Dijo triunfante mientras le sonreía_!...-mmm…quizás…_ contestó un poco avergonzada… -_sin embargo… eso no es nada comparado a como TU te estremeces cuando yo te rozo, de hecho, ni siquiera es necesario que te toque para que te conviertas en un pequeño y dócil cachorro…-así_? Preguntó ron divertido… a lo que hermione solo respondió, exhalando lentamente en su cuello y oído acariciándolo solo con el tibio aire que emanaba de su boca haciéndolo temblar. Lo miró absolutamente complacida de su victoria y dándole un fugaz beso en los labios se levantó, dejándolo perplejo ante lo delicioso de la sensación que aun hormigueaba en todo su cuerpo…

...continuará...

* * *

_N/A: Bueno es solo una pequeña prueba para ver que tan continuable es este fic...como una especie de preludio... lo mejor...aun esta por venir...! o.O:P_

_Agradezco de corazón a todas aquellas personas que dejaron sus reviews! de ...de veras MUCHAS GRACIAS:)! este es el primer fic que publico... bueno el primero en tener un capitulo completo tambien T.T...:P! (y ahora 1/2 mas) asi que imaginen lo importante que es para mi leer sus comentarios:D!... _

_Así que... :) comentarios... sugerencias... y criticas de cualquier indole... SON ABSOLUTAMENTE BIENVENIDAS!... de esa forma podre mejorar un poco en cada capitulo... suena un poco patologico lo sé, pero es increible la emocion que siento con algunos fics... es por esoque quisiera mejorar cada vez mas para ser capaz de transmitiraunque sea a 1 persona lo mismo... _

_pd...gracias...en especial a ti pikyta .!_


	3. Crepúsculo

...espero que lo disfruten ..._

* * *

_

_Solo su agitada respiración impedía que el brutal silencio le engullese… estaba ahí, solo, bajo el insufrible peso de los cuerpos inertes de sus amigos, embebidos del nauseabundo hedor de la muerte… deseaba gritar…clamar que no era justo; pero su cuerpo no le respondía… solo estaba ahí… con boca abierta y ojos desorbitados, mientras sus abrasadoras lagrimas le quemaban la cara con arrolladora vehemencia… maldito seas… pensó, mientras el odio, la rabia y la oscuridad le roían el alma… inspiró profundo sintiendo vergüenza de estar vivo… MALDITO SEAS!...intento gritar con todas sus fuerzas…pero nada pareció salir de su boca…_

…_olas de dolor, impotencia y espanto recorrieron su cuerpo haciéndolo temblar…por que ellos? Por qué ?... hasta donde abarcaba su crueldad?… primero sus padres… luego Dumbledore… y ahora…ellos… Voldemort se había encargado de apagar una a una las vidas de quienes mas amaba en el mundo, dejándolo sumido en la mas obscura desolación… No…Voldemort no… él, él mismo… nadie más era culpable… por ser incapaz de alejarse… por no haber muerto aquella noche...

* * *

_

Llevó sus manos instintivamente hacia su frente, el dolor era tan intenso que ni siquiera le permitía moverse… todo había sido un sueño… el peor y más cruel de todos… jamás sintió tanto miedo como ahora, jamás se sintió más solo… lentamente el dolor comenzó a ceder, permitiéndole recostarse nuevamente en la cama… se aferró fuertemente a la almohada… ¿que estaba por hacer, esta era una tarea que debía emprender solo, jamás debió permitirles venir con él… ellos habían sido su refugio durante estos 7 años, permitiéndole mantener la cordura y la entereza luego de tanto dolor. Nunca se perdonaría si algo malo llegase a ocurrirles¿que clase de amigo era, si a su lado lo único que les aguardaba era dolor y muerte.

¿Que debía hacer, ellos no le permitirían alejarse tan fácilmente…si tan solo fueran como Ginny… si tan solo le dejasen protegerles; pero era demasiado tarde ya. Los había involucrado y no podía abandonarles así como así…después de todo, ni siquiera Hogwarts estaba libre de peligro… quizás, sería mejor mantenerlos a su lado por un tiempo, hasta que encontrara la forma de dejarlos en un lugar seguro… no sabía muy bien como… pero estaba seguro de una cosa, y es que no permitiría jamás que algo malo volviese a pasarle a quienes amaba… aunque eso significara hechizarlos para que quitarles él mismo sus varitas…

…de pronto lo notó… silencio… demasiado silencio en la habitación… eso no era normal… no con ron durmiendo en la cama contigua… se giró lentamente, mientras intentaba coger su varita… con cuidado se puso las gafas… ron no estaba… ni su ropa tirada en el suelo como de costumbre… ni sus zapatos… ni sus sabanas desparramadas por el suelo… algo no andaba bien, pero aun así sintió alivio, pues ningún atacante le da tiempo a su presa para vestirse… menos para ordenar la cama… además hubiese oído algo… no, esto era otra cosa… seguramente ron salio mientras él estaba profundamente dormido… Sin embargo, estaban en una residencial muggle, ron no se sentía muy a gusto en estos lugares, por lo tanto no habría salido a dar una vuelta así como así… si no estaba aquí, solo podía significar una cosa… y es que estaba con hermione…

Sentimientos contradictorios le llenaron, estaba feliz por ellos… sabia que se amaban, bueno, cualquier persona medianamente inteligente lo hubiese notado… excepto, ellos mismos… ya era hora que aceptaran lo mucho que se necesitaban, aunque fuese rodeados de todo esto… sin embargo, no pudo evitar sentir un poco de celos… si, celos, de vivir algo medianamente normal entre tanto caos, celos de no poder estar con quien amaba, celos de no tener ni un poquito de paz en su alma… no pudo evitar auto compadecerse, sonriendo mordazmente por lo irreal y absurdo que le parecía esto a veces…supongo que mas vale tarde que nunca… pensó, mientras volvía a la cama…después de todo…si era lo que imaginaba… ron no volvería hasta muchas horas mas tarde, así que seria mejor que lo encontrase dormido cuando eso pasara…

* * *

Mientras las gotas de agua caliente se deslizaban por su piel, imágenes de su niñez se agolpaban en su mente…su madre hablándole cariñosamente del significado de crecer y de los miles de cambios que le deparaba el futuro… no pudo evitar sentirse algo culpable… si su madre supiera, seguramente no se lo perdonaría nunca… sin embargo no se arrepentía de nada… quizás si las circunstancias hubiesen sido diferentes, pero no, ya no quedaba inocencia; no después de haber visto la maldad que puede albergar el alma de un hombre… Luego de la muerte de Dumbledore, se había sentido atrapada entre tanto miedo y desesperanza… hasta que llego ron, a consolarla…a salvarla… sin importar lo que pudiese pensar su madre, esto era lo mas puro que poseía en estos momentos…

…todo había cambiado… no, ella había cambiado, pues ahora todo valía la pena, sin importar el sufrimiento o el dolor que les esperase, ayudaría a Harry para que así la vida pudiese volver a tomar su curso nuevamente…

…solo fueron unos minutos, sin embargo ron pensó que se volvería loco por su ausencia… necesitaba tenerla cerca… aunque solo fuera por poco tiempo. Se puso los pantalones dispuesto a rogarle para que se apurara, mas, no fue necesario pues justo cuando se levantaba de la cama, la puerta se abrió dejándolo boquiabierto…

Ahí estaba Hermione, envuelta en una blanca toalla mientras se secaba el cabello.

-me extrañaste? Bromeó, no percatándose de lo que estaba provocando en el chico.

Con mucho esfuerzo Ron logró volver a conectar su cerebro, pero le fue imposible contestarle, pues estaba demasiado perdido en la imagen que hermione le estaba entregando…su cabello húmedo cayendo por su espalda, su torso medianamente cubierto por la toalla y sus bien formadas piernas que eran una inquietante invitación ceder ante ellas… hermione lo miro confundida al principio, mientras este se le acercaba lentamente con ojos brillantes…

-ron? Preguntó Hermione,pero este continuó avanzando hacia ella cada vez mas perdido en sus instintos.

Le rodeo un brazo por la cintura mientras la empujaba dulcemente hacia la pared dejándola atrapada bajo su cuerpo…

-¡Cielos Hermione!…le susurró al oído, tienes alguna idea de lo que estas provocando?

-¿…Que…? Preguntó hermione mirándolo fijamente a los ojos mientras mordía su labio inferior…

-Pues… nada muy inocente…contestó sonrojado… mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a sus labios…

* * *

_...! eso es todo por ahora... Dios! miles de pruebas o.O! espero salir pronto de vacaciones, antes que mi cerebro explote desparramando miles de incoherencias kilómetros y kilómetros a la redonda..._

_GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS COMENTARIOS! de veras que son importantes o.o :)! alientan a seguir escapandose de la realidad para escribir un trocito de esto:)! espero de corazón que les haya gustado este capitulo, si es asi nos veremos en proximo:D ...gracias nuevamente por leerme..._

_...dudas...comentarios...ideas...criticas-->Absolutamente bienvenidas en el area de Reviews!_


	4. Amanece

_**Este capitulo posee contenido sexual, ya sabes, si no posees un criterio formado mejor abstente de leerla... **...Lamento el retraso en la actualización, hare lo posible para que la actualizacion sea mas periodica esta vez...

* * *

_**_Desentiérrame  
adivina mis sueños  
Y permíteme  
en tu espalda rasguidos  
...Que en ti todo amanece...  
...no siempre es fácil avanzar  
cuando comienza a calentar...  
...EL SOL...  
(Amanece, LUCYBELL)_ **

_

* * *

__...(en el capitulo anterior)...  
-Pues… nada muy inocente…contestó sonrojado… mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a sus labios…

* * *

_

Este era un beso distinto, lleno de unas ansias y un deseo, desconocidos hasta este instante. Con absoluta desesperación Ron puso sus manos en el cuello y la nuca de su amada, logrando así aplicar más presión a su beso, haciéndola seguir su ritmo; mientras amenazaba con robarle hasta el último aliento de vida.

Hermione se sintió desfallecer, en cada nueva embestida, la boca de ron era capaz de transmitirle toda la gama de sentimientos y sensaciones que se estaban agolpando en su alma. A veces con tiernos roces, otras, más osadas, con pequeñas mordidas en su labio inferior, siempre seguidas de curadoras caricias consumadas por su lengua.

Era una sensación extraña, jamás pensó que algo así pudiese ser tan excitante. El sentirse ahí, atrapada bajo su torso desnudo, absolutamente frágil, a su completa disposición…

Pero pronto sus labios no fueron suficientes, esta vez Ron necesitaba mucho más… Con casi incontenible frenesí comenzó a besar su cuello, con firmeza y desesperación; pero dándose el tiempo necesario para percibir cada una de las reacciones de su amada, entre tanto disfrutaba de la humedad de su piel y lo exquisito de su sabor y aroma.

-_R-o-n,_ murmuró hermione con la voz entre cortada, intentando recuperar un poco el control

-_mmm,_ Respondió él apenas despegando los labios de su cuello

_-…espera un momento…_ espetó la chica completamente ruborizada, logrando con sorprendente voluntad separarlo unos centímetros de su cuerpo, mientras acomodaba la toalla que estaba apunto de ceder bajo el poderoso ímpetu de desconocidas sensaciones.

-_lo siento, pero es que… me estás…volviendo completamente loco_, le susurró este al oído mientras se deleitaba jugando con su oreja…lamiendo…mordiendo… instándola a perderse junto a el en el mas excitante delirio.

Esta simple acción, bastó para hacerla temblar, transmitiéndole tanta electricidad logró erizarle por completo la piel…; pero hermione no estaba dispuesta a ceder tan fácilmente, si de veras lo estaba tentando… continuaría haciéndolo, hasta el punto de hacerlo perder la razón… podía parecer extraño… incluso un poco cruel, pero para ellos era simplemente una forma de comunicarse… siempre desafiándose, oponiéndose, obligándose a llegar al limite…estallando…explotando…mostrando una faceta desconocida para el mundo… solo que esta vez, el juego podía llegar a ser bastante más placentero que una tonta pelea.

_-shh…tranquilo…espera… _musitaba hermione en el oído de su amado… lo cual pareció dar resultado pues, el muchacho se quedo ahí, inmóvil, aferrado a su cintura, concentrado en la deliciosa sensación que le estaba siendo otorgada…

_-así…despacio…ves?..._ continuaba hermione ahora besándole con absoluta parsimonia el cuello y los hombros…

_-Con…c-a-l-m-a…_ le susurraba, mientras elevaba provocativamente una de sus piernas por el costado de la pierna de ron, llegando a acariciar su cadera con el borde interno del muslo, para luego rodearla con la misma, ejerciendo más presión… al tiempo en que gemía seductoramente y mordía el lóbulo de su oreja.

Ante esta simple acción, el corazón de Ron latió tan fuerte que casi lo tumba…haciéndolo exclamar algo completamente incomprensible, pero que sin embargo tenía bastante significado…

De pronto sintió que la tela de sus pantalones estaba bastante mas apretada que hace solo unos segundos antes. Hermione al sentirlo, simplemente rió, mientras alzaba una ceja y lo miraba insinuantemente… la victoria del primer round, era suya.

Luego de algunos momentos en los que tanto su mente como su cuerpo debieron pugnar a muerte para mantener a salvo el autocontrol; Ron, completamente sonrojado, por fin logró hablar…

_-Muy gracioso no,_ dijo, con uno de sus gestos característicos, al comprender el pequeño juego del cual estaba siendo victima.

Hermione solo asintió con la cabeza, aun con una sonrisa en los labios…

Riendo para si mismo, ante lo obvio de su descubrimiento…Ron puso en marcha su plan y es que la única táctica que podía utilizar en estos casos… era el contra ataque.

_-Así…que…despacio eh?..._ le dijo mirándola profundamente a los ojos… mientras desabrochaba su pantalón para si estar mas cómodo…

_-exacto_, contesto esta, mientras comenzaba a besarlo, intentando volver a tomar el control de la situación.

Sin embargo, Ron no caería tan fácilmente esta vez… si calma quería… calma tendría… al igual que en un juego de ajedrez, en donde el verdadero ataque no comienza hasta que estén todas las piezas en la posición correcta…

Rompiendo su beso, ron la tomó firmemente por la cintura, y sonriéndole, la obligó a girar, consiguiendo así total acceso a su espalda…

_-Que estas…?..._pero hermione jamás pudo terminar la frase… pues Ron comenzó a besar de tal forma su hombro que logro arrebatarle todo rastro de cordura…

_-shhh… tranquila…_ repetía ahora, con cruel lentitud ante el oído de su amada… volviendo a bajar por su cuello, mientras sus manos le acariciaban el vientre y las caderas por sobre por la húmeda toalla…

_-Ron…_ murmuraba hermione, mientras una de sus manos luchaba por no dejar caer la única tela que la separaba de la total desnudez, al tiempo que con la otra se aferraba a la fría pared, intentando infructuosamente aplacar, el vendaval de emociones que estaba creciendo en su pecho…

Pero esta era la más dulce de las venganzas que hubiese vivido nunca, por lo tanto no podía darse el lujo de ceder ante aquellas suplicas…después de todo, le quedaban bastantes piezas para mover antes del _jaque-mate._

Con sutileza comenzó a bajar sus manos por su espalda, plantando suaves besos a medida que descendía. Al llegar al final de esta, comenzó a acariciar sus muslos, permitiéndose acceso a tocarlos, incluso, bajo la toalla…

Sin embargo, no se detuvo demasiado tiempo en ellos, pues con inesperada maestría comenzó a ascender, ahora por el delicado surco que dibujaba su columna…

_-Oh…Dios, …Ron…_ ; susurraba hermione entre pequeños gemidos, cuando este utilizaba la tanto sus labios como su lengua para su particular propósito…

No obstante, los gemidos y susurros que se escapaban de los labios de la chica, le estaban haciendo cada vez mas difícil el mantener el control, tanto así, que una vez que alcanzó la base de su cuello le fue imposible el mantener la lentitud de su ritmo, lamiendo osadamente el camino faltante hasta su nuca…

_-Oh…santo dios…!;_ exclamó hermione al sentir cientos de ondas eléctricas recorriendo su cuerpo…

Desde ese momento todo se tornó confuso, la alabanza escapada de los labios de su amada, acompañada de su agitada respiración y el sofocante calor del encuentro, le instaban a continuar sin piedad. Completamente perdido en sus instintos, sus manos acariciaban el vientre y el pecho de su amada, mientras besaba su cuello con locura…

_-Oh Hermione, Hermione!..._ gemía ron en su oído, mientras apretaba más su cuerpo al de ella, como intentando fundirse de una vez con su alma, ayudándose con las manos para mantener la presión.

La cercanía de sus cuerpos, el aroma que emanaba de su piel, la extraña presión contra su dorso… la embriagaban y seducían con particular destreza. Pronto no tuvo más opción que ceder ante ellos…

Luego de unos minutos de deliciosa tortura, pudo por fin, volver estar frente a frente a su amado… la melodía que sus respiraciones entonaban fue suficiente para saber lo que ambos deseban. Un profundo beso basto para sellar el acuerdo.

Cogiéndola en brazos, la llevo nuevamente hacia la cama, depositándola con cuidado, dándose el tiempo suficiente para admirar cada uno de sus detalles.

Controlando al máximo su alma que clamaba al cielo por tan milagrosa fusión, se inclino sobre ella con suavidad, tomando con dedos temblorosos aquella insinuante prenda, que para su gusto, ya había ocultado por demasiado tiempo su tan preciado tesoro…

Después de solo unos segundos consiguió aquello que su mente y su cuerpo le exigían a gritos… por fin, logró deshacerse de toda barrera, teniendo acceso ilimitado a su piel…

Tragó saliva estruendosamente, ante la impresionante majestuosidad de la escena, comprendiendo por fin el verdadero significado de la belleza, la perfecta armonía del cuerpo que distaba bastante de los "cánones" pre establecidos… pues… era mucho más…mucho más…

_-Ron?...Por favor_…, le llamó hermione con la voz entrecortada, por su agitada respiración. Sus labios estaban enrojecidos e hinchados por el frenesí oculto en los besos de su amado, sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus ojos con un brillo peculiar… no le fue necesario agregar nada mas a su suplica, pues el fuego que contenían sus ojos era suficiente como para hacerlo comprender la imperiosa necesidad de tenerlo cerca….

Sin preocuparse demasiado por ademanes extraños, Ron se deshizo rápidamente de las prendas que le cubrían, quedando en un estado de profunda y vulnerable igualdad para con su amada…

Podía sentir la furia con que su corazón bombeaba en su pecho, como su sangre corría con violencia por cada uno de sus vasos, como sus pulmones se esforzaban por aplacar un poco el infierno de llamas que se acontecía en su interior con cada nueva inspiración… era un estado de completo frenesí y excitación…

A pesar de que su mente había decidido abandonarle casi por completo… en compensación, sus sentidos parecían haberse potenciado sin fin, siendo capaz de percibir de forma exquisita, cada una de las sensaciones del encuentro… cada sonido era traducido en la mas sugerente melodía, cada caricia en el mas eléctrico de los impulsos, cada olor en el mas placentero de los perfumes, cada visión en la mas hermosa obra de arte… y cada sabor…en el mas delicioso manjar que alguna vez hubiese probado…

No estaba seguro si en ella se estaban produciendo también estas extrañas sensaciones… le costaba pensar en ese estado…pero no descansaría hasta estar seguro que ella también lo estaba viviendo

Se acomodó sobre su cuerpo… cubriéndolo con besos y caricias, haciendo lo posible por no ceder bajo su propio éxtasis antes que ella… con pasión beso su senos perdiéndose por completo en ellos, mientras hermione gemía incontrolablemente pero con tanta gracia que le obligaban a mantener el ritmo… era lento… pero constante... acumulando en cada beso, en cada caricia, un poderoso y genuino placer.

Hermione sentía cada vez mas presión en su interior, una sensación de vació que necesitaba ser llenado con urgencia… Sin embargo, ron, parecía no atender sus ruegos…

Con aquella autosuficiencia que la caracterizaba, puso sus manos sobre las del pelirrojo, las cuales estaban recorriendo su vientre en aquel instante, tomando completo control de ellas… llevándolas hacia sus pechos, obligándolo a aplicar mas presión en ellos… guiando sus manos según sus propias necesidades… provocando en Ron aun mas ansias por tenerla, al verla tan determinada y perdida en el deseo como él…

Cediendo absolutamente bajo sus instintos, hermione llevo una de las manos de su amado hacia su vientre… ahí justo en el limite de este con la entrada de su entrepierna… sin embargo no se atrevió a seguir mas allá… lo miró con deseo pero también con timidez…

Ron la miró un poco confuso, mas solo le bastó con pronunciar su nombre para consumirlo por completo en llamas…

_-No tienes idea de cuanto te amo Hermione… _Dijo ron, mientras la besaba intensamente en los labios, entrelazándolos, capturándolos, acariciando con prodigiosa habilidad el interior de su boca…

Sin detenerse, comenzó a acariciar los bordes internos de sus muslos y la parte externa de su entrepierna…luego de un pequeño preludio introdujo 2 de sus dedos, aminorando de esta forma la tan extenuante espera…

…la sensación era increíble, las fuerzas no le alcanzaban para contenerse… en cada nueva intromisión de ron, la timidez inicial de hermione fue perdiendo fuerza, gimiendo ahora, incontenible en la boca de su amado, el cual indiscutiblemente extasiado volvía a cubrirla con besos más hondos, al mismo tiempo en que aumentaba la profundidad que ejercían sus dedos…

_-Yo también te a…ahhh… pero…_ cada vez le costaba mas trabajo formular palabra alguna…

La estaba llevando al limite… y no quería terminar así… necesitaba sentirlo en su totalidad, antes que el amanecer llegara, pues sabia que quizás sería la ultima vez…

Con suavidad lo empujó hacia un lado, poniéndose sobre el, mientras le miraba a los ojos intuyendo que el final estaba cerca…. Ron estaba tan embelesado con la acción que no se percato muy bien en lo que estaba apunto de suceder…simplemente se dejo hacer, mientras se deshacía por completo en sus manos… Hermione le devolvió todos los besos y caricias que había recibido… mientras este le acariciaba todo el dorso desde el cuello hasta las piernas…sintiendo lo abrasador de cada contacto… potenciando hasta el infinito cada roce…

Sabiendo que no aguantarían mucho, hermione se sentó sobre ron, y con una de sus manos tomó la imponente erección que se alzaba descansando impaciente sobre su abdomen… ahí, deliberadamente lo acarició con firmeza e insufrible lentitud… Ron gemía con los ojos cerrados, intentando contenerse… pero hermione ya no podía esperar mas… con un poco de torpeza, sin saber exactamente lo que estaba haciendo, lo montó de forma rápida e ingenua, ayudándose con la mano para posicionarlo en el lugar correcto…

_-Ahhhh!... _un estruendoso gemido de dolor lleno la habitación...seguido por un gemido de placer escapado de los labios de Ron_… _aun el cuerpo de hermione no se acostumbraba del todo a tales intromisiones, no de forma tan rápida por lo menos…

Necesitó algunos segundos para percatarse bien del asunto…

_-Oh hermione_, le dijo mientras la miraba compasivo ante el dolor de las lagrimas que habían brotado de sus ojos, producto de su impaciencia.

Con sumo cuidado comenzó a incorporarse…pero hermione se rehusó a levantarse …y es que a pesar del dolor lo necesitaba con locura… una vez que ron se sentó sobre la cama, aun dentro de hermione… la beso…muy cuidadosamente… alejando su mente por algunos instantes del dolor… dándole el tiempo necesario para que su cuerpo se acostumbrara a él…

Luego de un par de minutos, el dolor cedió…otorgándole paso a todo el placer que se contenía en sus almas… con cuidado comenzaron a moverse, mientras todo en ellos se fundía en un solo ser… sus cuerpos… sus mentes…sus gemidos y respiraciones…todo, poco a poco, iba acoplándose…complementándose… vibrando a la misma frecuencia…

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que ambos alcanzaran el tan esperado final…explotando y derritiéndose cada uno en los brazos del otro, mientras el placer los golpeaba con tanta furia que les fue imposible ahogar las exclamaciones emanadas de sus labios...

…erizando sus pieles…tensando cada uno de sus músculos… demandándoles a perderse en tan magistral fusión, apartándolos por unos instantes del resto del mundo…

* * *

_-..Crees…que…podamos…volver a estar así?..._ preguntó Ron, con una cuota de miedo en su voz, mientras le acariciaba el enmarañado cabello...

_-…No lo sé, respondió hermione,_ mientras descansaba su cabeza en el torso de su amado y se arrimaba a él en un apretado abrazo…

_-…..._

_-…Esta…amaneciendo_, continuó hermione aferrándose aun mas a su cuerpo, intentando así vencer infructuosamente al crepúsculo

-_…debes irte…_continuó,deseando jamás haber terminado la frase.

_-…No quisiera, separarme jamás de ti… lo sabes verdad?_; dijo el chico con un poco de dolor en su voz, ante lo inminente de su partida…

_-Lo sé…no lo harás…;_dijo esta incorporándose para besarlo por ultima vez…

* * *

_N/A... DIOS! o.O! no imaginan lo MUCHO que me costó escribir este capitulo (lamento profundamente la demora)... no se muy bien el porque...: ... sabia que queria expresar...pero: vaya que me costó hacerlo de la forma correcta, pues es delicado respetar el limite existente entre la imaginacion y el perfil de cada personaje... espero haberlo logrado(sino, haganme saber el porqué y ya habrá tiempo para rectificarlo en algun capitulo siguiente)...  
__Gracias nuevamente por todos los reviews que han dejado...! WOW... jamas pense que tendria mas de 10 cuando comence esta historia... _

_Gracias a las criticas constructivas (espero que ahora sea mas entendible), a los comentarios de aliento y animo para continuar escribiendo... a aquellos que piden algo mas largo (esta vez me esmeré para que no quedara tan cortito)... y a aquel mensaje subliminal de ""apresurate"" :P (que de alguna forma ayudo a superar la tranca mental que me impedía terminar este capitulo)... _

_Gracias por leerme...nos vemos en el prox. Cap!  
__Dudas, comentarios, criticas, sugerencias, etc, etc... -- bienaventuradas sean en el Area de reviews XD_


	5. Duda 1ra parte

– POR LA BARBA DE MERLÍN, UNA ARAÑA GIGANTEEEEE!!!!!! – gritó Hermione no muy segura de que aquello funcionaría.

Sin embargo el plan había resultado de las mil maravillas, pues Ron aun adormilado saltó de la cama casi por instinto intentando coger su varita… lamentablemente para él, sus reflejos no funcionaban tan bien a estas horas de la mañana, por lo cual casi sin darse cuenta, se enredó con la almohada cayendo estrepitosamente al suelo.

Le tomó unos segundos mas el comprender que pasaba, se quedo ahí sentado respirando profundo mientras las risas de Harry y Hermione comenzaban a hacerse cada vez mas claras a sus oídos.

– _¿Muy gracioso no?,_ ¬¬ dijo un poco malhumorado, mientras ponía su mueca característica

– _Vamos Amigo no te enojes_, intentó calmarlo Harry aguantando la risa – _además fue tu culpa_, continuó, _después de todo, intentamos despertarte desde hace mas de media hora. – ¿Cómo es posible que estés tan cansado, eh?, si ayer nos dormimos realmente temprano._

– "_JA"…"JA"_ – se burló Ron con ironía al lanzar su almohada directamente en la cara de su mejor amigo, procurando ocultar el repentino color rojo que estaba expandiéndose por toda su cara.

–_P…Pu…pues…_balbuceó Ron, mientras alzaba la vista hacia Hermione en busca de alguna respuesta más coherente que las cientas de imágenes subidas de tono que estaban llenando su mente en ese momento.

Pero Hermione jamás hizo contacto ocular con él, por alguna razón reía esforzándose por mirar cualquier otro objeto que no estuviese cerca del suelo. Ron al verla reír, no pudo evitar sonreír como idiota.

_¡MALDICIÓN!_ – susurró, mientras sacudía su cabeza esperanzado que nadie lo hubiese notado.

_¿Cómo es que __puede disimularlo tan bien? _– pensó_... ¿habrá sido todo un sueño?._

…Pero los recuerdos que pasaban a toda velocidad por su mente eran demasiado reales, demasiado vivos para haber sido solo una ilusión… hasta la piel de sus manos cosquilleaba aun al recordar cada caricia.

–_Será mejor que te apresures para que podamos desayunar algo _– dijo Hermione sin pensar _–Por alguna razón, el día de hoy tengo bastante hambre. _Terminó la oración bastante avergonzada mientras ponía "demasiada atención" en la almohada que momentos antes Harry había atajado fenomenalmente con su rostro.

Al verla, Harry solo sonrió ante lo obvio que le parecía la situación, sin embargo no dijo nada.

–_OK, OK.…Uds. Ganan_ –Murmuró Ron mientras se dirigía rápidamente al cuarto de baño intentado ocultar un poco su vergüenza.

………………………………..…_Incertidumbre_…………………………………

Al mirarse en el espejo, resopló con fuerza mientras se sostenía confuso del lavamanos, llevaba la misma ropa del día anterior, eso lo confirmaba: había regresado tan cansado esta mañana a la habitación que ni siquiera había tenido fuerzas para cambiarse.

Sonrió por un instante nervioso y contento al mismo tiempo… si eso era así, significaba que "HABÍA VIVIDO LA NOCHE MÁS MARAVILLOSA DE TODA SU VIDA"… Al darse cuenta de esto se encontró sonriendo feliz y con cierto aire de plenitud y autosuficiencia al Ron que estaba en el espejo.

Pero poco a poco, la duda fue carcomiendo su mente, haciendo que todo rastro de felicidad abandonara su rostro.

Si había sentido la dicha mas grande de su vida…-_¿Cómo es que ella era capaz de comportarse como si nada hubiese sucedido?._

No pudo evitar sentir un poco de resentimiento al recordar la manera en que se había sentido esta mañana al verla, y es que solo por suerte (y a que estaba muy adormilado aun), pudo resistir las ganas que sintió de besarla nuevamente.

_-__Quizás ni siquiera le importaba¿será posible que él no significara nada en realidad para ella?. _

………………………………..…_Dolor_…………………………………

­ –_¡No!_, Se dijo a si mismo con fuerza intentando controlarse, – _ella dijo que me amaba…pude… sentirlo…_

………………………………..…_Esperanza_…………………………………

…_**Pero el miedo es un rival insistente…**_

…Su mente avanzaba a toda velocidad, repasando las imágenes una y otra vez, lanzando hipótesis equivocadas y sin sentido…

_ - Q__uizás solo tenía miedo _– pensó continuando su propia tortura

_ - Quizás solo llegué __a consolarla en el momento preciso…_

- …_estaba llorando… _

- …_ella jamás llora porque si… _

_ - ¿será que…me… me… APROVECHÉ DE SU DEBILIDAD…?_

………………………………..…_Ira_…………………………………

– _IMBÉCIL!_ murmuró para sí mismo asustado, mientras apretaba fuertemente los puños… estaba dudando nuevamente.

–_No!...Hermione no es así_

… pero la paz se esfumó casi al instante…

– …_DEMONIOS…"Ella es perfecta"… _

– _¿Como rayos podría preferir a alguien como YO, si puede tener a cualquiera?. _

…Imágenes de Víctor Krum y Harry luciendo imponentes en el torneo de los tres magos pasaron fugazmente por sus ojos…

– "_YO", __el eternamente 2do… "Ronald Weasly"… el perdedor…siempre la sombra… el menos importante… _

…Su corazón se lleno de vergüenza…

_-__¡¡¡Maldición!!!... ¿Como puedo ser tan imbécil¿Como puedo soñar siquiera… que… Soy digno de Desearla…de Tocarla… de… AMARLA como lo hago?._

Apretó sus mandíbulas con fuerza, intentando infructuosamente controlar a sus estúpidos ojos, los cuales, sin saber porque…habían comenzado a humedecerse.

………………………………..…_Evasión_…………………………………

Quitó sus ropas de forma mecánica, mientras sus más profundos miedos y traumas lograban oscurecer toda la felicidad que había sentido solo unas horas antes.

Se metió a la ducha y abrió la llave.

–_¡¡¡MIERDA!!! –_ Gritó de forma espontánea al sentir el agua mortalmente fría cayendo por su cuerpo… sus músculos se tensaron y su respiración se hizo mas rápida y profunda, al mismo tiempo en que su piel se erizaba y su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar… se estaba entumeciendo.

………………………………..…_Rabia_…………………………………

–_¡Malditos sistemas muggles¿por que tienen que ser tan complicados?_– reclamó mentalmente al cerrar la llave y cubrir su cintura con una toalla

–_¿Ron¿ Estas bien? –_ escuchó la voz de Hermione desde el otro lado de la puerta.

…Sintió su corazón apretarse, pero estaba seguro que el frío no tenía culpa esta vez…

–_Harry bajó a hacer el desayuno__, hoy es su turno_–continuó nerviosa, intentando conseguir alguna respuesta _–eh…se le da mejor que a mi eso de cocinar sin magia… seguramente por eso de sus tíos, ya sabes_…

–…Harry …; repitió Ron de forma imperceptible

– _Te escuche gritar algo… si tienes algún problema… puedo ir a buscarlo..._

* * *

–_¡NO!_ – respondió Ron sin pensar, abriendo de golpe la puerta…

–_¡Es tan solo que soy demasiado "ESTUPIDO" como para hacer que salga agua caliente!–_

Tenía rabia en sus ojos, el dolor de sentir que "_**jamás sería lo suficientemente bueno para ella**_" le dañaba profundamente.

Hermione le miró fijamente por primera vez en el día, primero estupefacta por lo súbito de la acción, pero luego cambiando para ser reemplazada por una mirada inquisitiva y curiosa que intentaba descifrar la molestia que estaba percibiendo en su voz… pero la forma de verle volvió a mutar, convirtiéndose irremediablemente en una mirada de asombro y admiración, perdiendo así, toda objetividad inicial, distrayéndose completamente de su meta.

…

Ron mantenía la cabeza inclinada haciendo que su pelo mojado cayera sobre sus ojos, ensombreciéndolos ligeramente, algunas gotas de agua caían sinuosamente al seguir los contornos de su cara mientras sus labios húmedos y ligeramente morados se apretaban intentado contener cualquier palabra que quisiera escaparse. Por otra parte, cada músculo de su cuerpo se tensaba en protesta para intentar aminorar el sutil temblor que le embargaba.

– ¡_Vaya_!– pensó avergonzada _– se ve increíblemente tierno al mirar el piso… como un niño pequeño, demasiado orgulloso como para pedir ayuda abiertamente_ _–Que extraño que pueda causarme tal ternura, después de todo mide casi 2 cabezas mas que yo_…

Sintió como el rubor la cubría abruptamente, no estaba preparada para una escena como esa, no después de… "aquello"…no después de sacar fuerzas de flaqueza para levantarse como si nada y disimular frente a Harry…

…sintió como su estomago se apretaba mientras los latidos de su corazón empezaban a adquirir mas fuerza.

– _¡Rayos¿Cómo es que puede Ron, ponerme siempre tan nerviosa, _se preguntó a si misma por enésima vez mientras fruncía ligeramente el ceño.

Sin embargo, Ron no despego la vista del suelo, se sentía demasiado avergonzado, demasiado estúpido…

–_Tranquilo- _le dijo esforzándose por conservar la calma _–es normal que no sepas usar estas cosas… después de todo, estos "inventos" muggles son del todo nuevos para ti._

_Es un sistema un poco antiguo, pero aun funciona_–señaló procurando concentrarse

_Mira, __Primero debes encender esto… de esta forma. ¿ves?, luego, mientras mantienes presionado esto de aquí por 5 segundos, con tu otra mano debes girar esta llave de acá, para finalmente mover esta otra mas grande de aquí solo ¾ a la izquierda o saldrá el agua muy caliente. _– ¿Entiendes?

–_mmm_– dijo Ron confundido y malhumorado…el no entender nada de lo que Hermione acababa de explicarle, no le ayudaba a sentirse mejor precisamente.

–_Te enseñaré bien mas tarde, ahora debes apresurarte en terminar de bañarte o cojerás un resfriado_– dijo Hermione evitando mirarle, lamentablemente su mirada se estaba fijando nuevamente en su torso. Necesitaba una medida evasiva con "urgencia", así que intentó cambiar el tema.

–_Ten un poco de paciencia¿si?_ – Dijo riendo tontamente sin razón – _solo faltan 2 días para que Harry cumpla 17…luego podremos hacer magia nuevamente sin que puedan rastrearnos. _Las palabras salieron realmente rápido y con un tono bastante más alto que el normal, imágenes de la noche anterior la estaban invadiendo, haciéndole sentir cosquillas en el estómago y un poco mareada. Debía salir rápidamente de ahí o corría el riesgo de perder la compostura.

Abrió ella misma la llave del agua caliente cerciorándose de que todo estaba listo al ver como comenzaba a surgir el vapor.

–_Listo_! Dijo intentando salir rápidamente de ahí… era demasiada tentación…un minuto mas y ya no tendría muchas fuerzas para controlarse…

_-__ Harry está abajo…en cualquier momento el desayuno estará listo... no puedo hacerle esto – _se recordó a si misma antes que su "racionalidad" le abandonase.

Se incorporo rápidamente siempre con la mirada fija en el suelo…

––_Quizás Harry necesite algo de __ayuda_– dijo apresurándose al dirigirse hacia la puerta.

…Pero Algo impidió la fuga, no alcanzó a dar más de 2 pasos cuando escuchó un ruido sordo, sin saber aun su procedencia chocó de lleno con algo firme y húmedo.

–_Pero que ray__!?…_comenzó a decir intentado darse cuenta con que había chocado

Al alzar la vista, se encontró de lleno con el pecho de Ron quien se había interpuesto entre su "ligeramente adolorida" frente y la "recientemente cerrada" puerta. Lo miró confundida intentando encontrar alguna respuesta, pero este ya tenía la mirada perdida en un mar de dudas.

Necesitaba alguna certeza o se volvería loco, ya hasta comenzaba a sentir celos de su mejor amigo…

Hermione respiró profundo llenándose de paciencia, no entendía bien la situación, pero luego de años de práctica era capaz de percibir cierto aire "hostil" en todo esto que le incomodaba.

Dio un paso hacia atrás para pedir cortésmente su liberación, después de todo, no era ni el lugar ni el momento de comenzar una discusión.

–_Abre la puerta Ron– _exigió alzándose para adquirir mas seguridad de la que realmente sentía.

­_–NO, _Respondió rn voz baja, mientras avanzaba hacia ella instándola a retroceder.

…por un momento su mente quedó en blanco… los estímulos que percibía eran procesados como en "cámara lenta"… el ruido del agua que corría a lo lejos, el vapor que comenzaba a inundar toda la habitación… el grave ruido de sus pasos… el hormigueo de sus húmedos labios al ser rozados por el aire tibio que emanaba en cada exhalación.

–_Por favor –_susurró Hermione con apenas un hilo de voz al darse cuenta que estaba completamente atrapada entre su cuerpo y el borde de la mesa del lavamanos.

Por un instante, olvidó completamente cualquier circunstancia ajena a lo sucedía en ese instante…

_-__…es difícil pensar en un lugar tan caluroso…_intentó justificarse a si misma; sin embargo estaba segura que por alguna extraña razón comenzaba a sentir mucho mas calor que el que había realmente en el cuarto.

* * *

…………………………continuará…………………………………………….

_Jejej esta es la primera parte de este capitulo, pronto subiré la continuación a la cual le faltan aun algunos detalles :P_

_**MILLONES DE GRACIAS POR **__**LOS COMENTARIOS, ANIMOS Y MENSAJES SUBLIMINALES PARA CONTINUAR ESTA HISTORIA!!!!!!**_

_MIL DISCULPAS POR EL MEGA RETRASO en el capitulo, ojala que__ haya quedado bien, y sobretodo entendible XD me es realmente difícil esto de escribir con diálogos:S :P _

_De todas formas si hay alguna __**critica o sugerencia**__…les invito a que las expresen de forma libre en el área de reviews :D!_


	6. Duda 2da parte

…Se acercó aun más…

…despacio, con cautela… sabiendo que cualquier movimiento brusco podría espantarla, siéndole imposible retenerla. Con cuidado apoyo una de sus manos sobre la pared, obligándola a sentarse sobre la pequeña mesa que tenía a sus espaldas y reclinarse levemente para poder ganar algo de espacio.

………………………………Silencio……………………………………

Ninguno de los 2 habló por algunos segundos…

- ¿_Por qué huyes? -_ Preguntó lentamente rompiendo el silencio.

Su respiración era pesada y profunda, el vapor que en ese instante, llenaba ya, toda la habitación, le hacia difícil respirar.

–_n…no es eso_– titubeo Hermione atemorizada, evitando su mirada. Su cabeza daba vueltas, haciéndole difícil la tarea de evaluar la situación de forma racional. Se sentía insegura…sabia que esto era mas que una simple búsqueda de contacto. Ron la estaba probando, y aun no sabía muy bien, en que dirección iba la respuesta que le otorgaría su libertad…

–¿E_ntonces… que es?_– Insistió Ron, susurrando en su oído. En condiciones normales hubiese entendido que su actitud era lo suficientemente intimidante como para asustar a cualquiera, sin embargo, en estos momentos su mente solo podía interpretar su distancia como un rechazo.

…sintió escalofríos…

–…_p…pu…pues…_– pero nada mas salió de su boca. ¿Como explicarle que eran precisamente las ganas de estar a su lado las que le hacían alejarse?, en realidad no sonaba lógico, ni siquiera ella misma lo aceptaría como respuesta.

– _Ron, esto no esta bien, déjame ir ¿si?, hablaremos con mas calma luego… Harry esta abajo… podría sub…_

– _Harry eh?...siempre se trata de Harry…_– interrumpió con voz sombría mientras su mano libre la obligaba a mirarlo por primera vez a los ojos.

…_Dolor…Rabia…__Frustración…_

– _Apuesto que hubieses dado lo que fuera para que fuese él, antes que yo el que llegó a consolarte anoche…_

…_silencio…_

Se cayó inmediatamente luego de terminar la frase… había ido demasiado lejos…lo sabia...no era su culpa…jamás dudaría de ella… el problema era él… pero las palabras habían brotado sin darle tiempo de acallarlas… ya no había vuelta atrás… no ahora en que la herida estaba abierta.

Hermione sintió como la invadía la furia…

–_¿Como podía ser tan insensible¿como podía recurrir a manipulaciones tan sucias para superar su propia inseguridad?._ Su mente hervía motivada por la rabia… atrás quedó su propia inseguridad… y las ganas que sintió de abrazarlo al ver el dolor que escondían sus ojos…

–_¡¡¿COMO PUEDES SER TAN INMADURO?!!_– Dijo alzando la voz mientras se inclinaba hacia delante para enfrentarlo.

…Ante la acción Ron retrocedió de forma inconciente volviendo a mirar únicamente el suelo…

–_¡¿COMO PUEDES INSINUAR, SIQUIERA, ALGO COMO ESO?!_ – Dijo bajándose de la mesa instándolo a retroceder nuevamente

–_¡"HARRY" ES COMO UN HERMANO PARA MI, JAMAS PODRÍA VERLO DE LA FORMA EN QUE…EN QUE TE VEO A TI… _

–_ADEMAS… LO DE AYER… NO FUE UN SIMPLE ""CONSUELO"" EN DONDE ""CUALQUIERA SERÍA UTIL"", COMO ACABAS DE DECIR … OH TU PEQUEÑA E INSENSIBLE CUCARACHA!._

Estaba furiosa¿como podía dudar así de ella?...muy en el fondo lograba imaginar la verdadera razón que le había impulsado a decir una estupidez como esa… aun así le había dañado profundamente, pues en su inseguridad y estupidez, había pasado a llevar lo mucho que significaba para ella.

Inspiró profundo intentando calmarse…pero no fue suficiente…

–_"AQUELLO" FUE MUCHO MAS!!! _– Continuó–_ Y SI SUCEDIÓ ALGO… FUE UNICAMENTE PORQUE ERAS TÚ¿ENTIENDES?...¡¡¡__**TÚ**_

– _SI ERES INCAPAZ DE NOTARLO POR TI MISMO, NO VALE LA PENA QUE YO INTENTE EXPLICARTELO… _

…Sintió de pronto que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas…

–_Déjame pasar _– demandó; dándose cuenta que le faltaba poco para romper a llorar, no le daría ese gusto, no después de lo que había dicho.

Pero Ron no se movió, ahora sus más profundos miedos se entremezclaban con la culpa. Sabía que debía decir algo, pero la extraña sensación que empezaba a calarle el pecho y el estómago le estaban haciendo difícil el pensar con claridad.

…Hermione comenzó a desesperarse... las lagrimas amenazaban, a cada instante en escapar de sus ojos…

– _D-é-j-a-m-e - p-a-s-a-r - R-o-n! _– Exigió nuevamente con gesto amenazante.

–_¿Por qué debería hacerlo, eh?, Acabas de insinuar que te gusta estar conmigo… o es que en realidad, estas desesperada por bajar a probar uno de los dones no reconocidos del gran Harry potter: "Su Omelet a la Potter" _

–_¡¡¡IMBÉCIL!!!_– Gritó su mente– _discúlpate…hazlo ahora y quizás te perdone… acaba de gritarte que lo de ayer fue tan especial para ella como para ti…y tu… sales nuevamente con esta estupidez!!!... _

…Su cerebro pugnaba a muerte por enmendar la situación pero sus labios no se movieron…

…Hermione inspiro profundo, apretando con fuerza la varita que llevaba en el bolsillo mientras sentía como cada uno de sus musculos se apretaba para intentar contener la rabia que le estaba invadiendo…

– _A veces, Ron…_– dijo con una forzada calma–_ Te comportas como un VERDADERO IDIOTA!._

–_ ACABO DE DECIRTE QUE HARRY ES COMO UN HERMANO PARA MI… EN CAMBIO TU… ¡AHHG!… EXCLAMÓ EN DESESPERACIÓN, PARA QUE VOY A EXPLICARTELO, SI FINALMENTE EL PROBLEMA ES QUE NO QUIERES ENTENDERLO!_

–_ TE ESTAS AHOGANDO EN MIEDOS Y CELOS INFUNDADOS Y DE PASO QUIERES QUE YO LOS SECUNDE, PUES, ESCUCHAME BIEN ""RONALD WEASLEY"", ESTA VEZ NO PIENSO CAER EN TU JUEGO¿ENTIENDES?, YO TE AMO Y QUIERO ESTAR CONTIGO… MAS QUE CUALQUIER OTRA COSA EN ESTOS MOMENTOS… PENSÉ QUE TE HABIA QUEDADO CLARO AYER… TANTO COMO A MI…POR LO VISTO ME EQUIVOQUÉ… _

– _CON RESPECTO A HARRY_–_ DIOS! NO PUEDO CREER QUE ESTES CELOSO, ES TU MEJOR AMIGO._

– _¿ES QUE NO ENTIENDES LO QUE SIGNIFICARÍA PARA EL QUE NOSOSTROS ESTUVIESEMOS JUNTOS EN ESTOS MOMENTOS?_

…Ron la miró boquiabierto…estaba pasmado… una vez mas la chica, no, la mujer que tenía en frente, sin siquiera proponérselo le había desarmado por completo…

– _P…p…pues explícate mejor_– dijo intentando parecer maduro, sin embargo su voz salió entrecortada y de un tono bastante mas alto del que hubiese querido, dándole un tono mas parecido a una suplica que a una demanda…

…Hermione comenzó lentamente a calmarse, nuevamente su cerebro estaba tomando las riendas y por fin todo encajaba…

Ron no estaba celoso de Harry en realidad… ni tampoco dudaba realmente de lo que ella sentía… Esto era un poco mas complicado que eso, después de todo era algo que se había arrastrado desde su niñez, y sin importar cuanto corriese, jamás lograría escapar de si mismo…

Ya un poco más tranquila, decidió cambiar de táctica, después de todo, sabía con seguridad que Ron reaccionaba mejor a los buenos estímulos que a la confrontación directa. Lo supo desde el principio, sin embargo el orgullo suele ser un arma de doble filo y esta vez la ira había sido tanta, que le había impedido ver de qué se trataba esto realmente

…Respiró profundo unos segundos, oxigenando su mente, volviendo a su centro…

– _En estos momentos somos todo lo que el tiene… perdió a sus padres…a Sirius… a Dumbledore…incluso… se alejó de Ginny para protegerla… estoy segura que hasta se alejaría de nosotros en ese tonto afán de protegernos. _

– _Como si se lo fuésemos a dejar fácil_– murmuró Ron, pero Hermione le ignoró...

– _Tu y Yo decidimos acompañarlo… nadie nos obligó, fue nuestra decisión… pero el estar juntos (como pareja)_– acotó sonrojada–_ lo excluye de alguna forma por completo… _

–_ayúdame a protegerlo¿si?, no es nada mas que cariño, es lo mismo que tu sientes hacia "Él" estoy segura… no dudes de lo importante que eres para mi… yo… no estaría con nadie mas que no fueses tu… pensé que ayer había dejado claro_– Susurró esto último casi rozando sus labios haciéndolo temblar.

– _L…l…lo siento_– balbuceó Ron con la voz muy baja

–_¡¿QUÉ?!_– Preguntó Hermione pretendiendo no haber escuchado nada… después de todo, este mal entendido había sido su culpa, por lo menos debía disculparse de forma apropiada.

–_¡¡¡QUE LO SIENTO¿SI?, HE ACTUADO COMO UN TONTO… deje que el miedo me embargara… yo pensé que tu jamás me aceptarías… que jamás podrías quererme como yo a ti… y de pronto, así sin mas, mi mayor deseo se hace realidad… supongo que… me puse un poco "p-a-r-a-n-o-i-c-o" … _

…

– … _es tan solo que…como podría compararme con Harry…o Krum…o cualquier otro gran mago que se te acercase…yo… solo soy yo… no tengo mucho para ofrecer,¿sabes?_–Le dijo esbozando una sonrisa, sin embargo sus ojos ocultaban una profunda tristeza.

Hermione arrugó un poco el seño, le molestaba profundamente que Ron no se diera cuenta de todo lo que valía, de lo mucho que significaba para ella, incluso de lo mucho que le admiraba en cierta forma. Sintió como la desesperación y la rabia intentaban apoderarse de ella nuevamente, pero intento con todas sus fuerzas calmarse… después de todo le entendía… ella misma sin ir mas lejos había sido victima de sus propios miedos y sabotajes… pensando que jamás tendría amigos… que solo su mente la hacia digna de estar viva, sin tener ningún otro don para ofrecer… no podía culpar a nadie…después de todo la gente suele espantarse de los "monstruitos sabelotodo"… Si el supiera cuanto habían significado en su vida… ellos le habían devuelto la confianza… le habían ayudado a crecer en aspectos que creía olvidados… recordó tiempos antiguos… a mediados del 1er año en Hogwarts donde la esperanza de tener amigos la había abandonado casi por completo, siendo reemplazada por una profunda soledad… sin embargo, ellos, a pesar de lo insoportable que pudiese ser a veces, la habían ayudado… la habían aceptado tal cual era, mostrándole con hechos lo que significa una verdadera amistad.

…Sonrió para si misma, alzando con cuidado sus manos hasta el limite de su cuello con su mejilla, enredando su dedos en su pelo mojado y dejando sus pulgares libres para acariciarle…

–…_Ron…_–Le llamó con suavidad, intentando llegar a lo mas profundo de su alma– _escucha… no tienes que compararte con nadie…eres ya lo suficientemente bueno siendo simplemente tu… ok, ok… demasiado cabezota e inmaduro a veces_–dijo esto regalándole una calida sonrisa–_ pero aun así... eres esencial para nosotros… para Harry y "para mi" _

…Se alzo en puntas de pie alcanzando su oído...–_En "especial para mi"_– susurró completamente sonrojada…

…Ron sintió como una exquisita ola de electricidad recorría su espalda haciéndolo temblar, mientras se encogía inconcientemente de hombros y cerraba sus ojos para amplificar la sensación.

… de repente unas infinitas ganas de abrazarla lo inundaron… sin darse cuenta el frío y las sombras de su corazón se habían disipado, siendo reemplazados por una calida sensación de paz… por unos momentos ya no tuvo miedo.

–_¿Hermione?_– Susurró

–_¿Si?_

–_¿Puedo abrazarte?_

…La chica solo sonrió indicándole que todo estaba bien…

…Aun se escuchaba el ruido del agua cayendo a lo lejos…mientras el denso vapor comenzaba ya a condensarse en las paredes… pero en ese momento nada más importaba.

– _¿Hermione?_– Susurró nuevamente sin soltarla.

– _¿Mmm?_–_ R_espondido esta demasiado concentrada en su abrazo

–…Gracias…

Hermione sonrió, mientras giraba su cabeza para descansarla en el agradable espacio que dejaba su cuello concentrándose en el aroma de su piel húmeda y haciéndole cosquillas en cada nueva respiración.

…unos segundos después, alzándose nuevamente en punta de pies, susurró en su oído…

– _No es necesario que me lo agradezcas, después de todo esto no te saldrá gratis…_

– _¿Uh? _– Dijo Ron, intentando comprender que había querido decir con eso…

– _Es decir_– dijo la chica mirándolo fijamente a los ojos con una sonrisa–_ "_ _Q-u-e…t-e-n-d-r-á-s…q-u-e…p-a-g-a-r…p-o-r…e-s-t-o…R-o-n" _– musitó lentamente mientras envolvía sus brazos en su cuello trayéndolo hacia si, quedando solo a unos centímetros de su boca.

…Ron sonrió abiertamente, no podía ocultar lo mucho que le agradaba la idea…

– _Supongo que ¿no me dejarás otra opción, verdad?_– Dijo el chico inclinándose para besarla, pero Hermione logró hacerle el quite sutilmente al interponer su dedo índice entre sus labios.

–…_No tan rápido, yo debo decidir el modo de pago..._– agregó mordiendo su labio inferior mientras lo conducía a la pared contigua a la puerta…

–_Aprovechando que estamos aquí…quizás debería hacer que frotes mi espalda mientras me baño¿que opinas_?...– le propuso, besándolo profundamente al terminar.

…Ron no pudo ocultar lo excitante que le parecía la idea…asi que solo sonrió como idiota mientras asentía con su cabeza…

–_Pero tendrás que cerrar los ojos mientras me desvisto,¿ok?_–_ Susurró _nuevamente en su oído asegurándose de lamer suavemente el borde externo de su oreja al acabar la oración.

…Ron cerró instintivamente sus ojos, concentrándose en la sensación que acababa de percibir mientras cientas de imágenes entre fantasías y recuerdos iban llenando su mente, Hermione desvistiéndose insinuantemente rodeada de un denso vapor… El como recogería su pelo para darle mas acceso a su espalda… El como el agua caería siguiendo cada una de sus curvas…

–…_Oh Hermione_…– susurró con voz ronca, anhelando abrir los ojos pronto para hacer su fantasía realidad…

–…_¿Hermione?..._

…Rió para si mismo al abrir los ojos y ver el cuarto de baño completamente vacio… el ruido del agua corriendo y sobre todo lo perdido que estaba en la emocion de sus pensamientos… le habian impedido notar como Hermione se escabullía del cuarto …

…Se dejo caer de espaldas sobre la puerta, levemente abierta, cerrándola del todo, sonriendo tontamente al comprender lo fácilmente que había caído en su trampa…

–_Demonios!_ – _Pensó con una sonrisa en el rostro._

…No tenía duda alguna…le encantaba esta chica…

* * *

Jeje ok ok… me demoré de todas formas en subir este cap, aun asi hay que reconocer que el tiempo fue bastante menor que el anterior (1 año según me dijieron por ahí…juas juas no tenía idea que habia sido tanto…) de todas formas gracias a quienes siguieron leyendo esta historia snif!!!! Y sobre todo a quienes dejaron sus reviews...a Todos/as enserio… sobre todo a "anahi" vaya que lograste impresionarme tu tb…no sabía que a alguien pudiese gustarle tanto este fic … fue un verdadero halago recibir tus palabras... y bueno de todos uds k mandan apoyo para seguir escribiendo! 

NUEVAMENTE! MUCHAS GRACIAS! SI QUIEREN DEJAR SU REVIEW PARA CONTARME QUE LES PARECIÓ ESTE CAP, BIENVENIDOS SEAN!!!!!

PD:no se por que salieron mal esos guiones largos que dan el pie para iniciar el dialogo... intente arreglarlo pero no funcionó mas rato intentare denuevo...aun asi lo subiré.  
Pd2: ahi lo arreglé, espero que ahora funcione!


End file.
